The Universe of the Sky
by the homo club
Summary: "Every night at this time I look out my window and check for a certain blue box". The Doctor meets a girl that has been watching his adventures since she was little, and he wants to take her somewhere wonderful. No slash T to be safe.


I sit alone, as normal, in my room scrolling through my Tumblr. I reply to a few posts, and when I look to the clock, I realize that it's 11:00, PM.

At this time every night, I look out the window for a certain blue box. I know, it's silly and pointless, but I still do it. Every single night, since I was ten years old. And tonight, my 16th birthday, is NOT going to change that. No birthday will.

And so, I walk to my window and pull back the colorful curtains, as I've done so many other times before, and sit in the window seal.

"Doctor, brave and good, he'll turn away from violence, he won't, not on my watch, see the falling of silence." I sing quietly. This was a normal thing to do while looking up at the stars, for me, at least. "So I call to you, with a wish, and hope for you to come down. I'm lonely, just like you, so why don't you fly down to the ground?" I sigh heavily and slouch in my seat in the window.

My mother tells me doing this is silly, my brother says it's stupid, my father says it's plain out dumb, but I'm going out on their words, after all. My mother used to say: "Everyone's got someone they put false hope into," I guess for me, that someone is the Doctor.

"I send out a message, singing to you, 'Hello, Timelord, come play'. And I prey, that someday, you'll get my songs." I close my eyes, because I know what I'm doing is stupid.

...WHAT.

That is NOT the Tardis materializing in my garden! It...It can't be!

Ignoring my brain, I run to my laptop and make a post saying:

**uM I GOTTA GO**

And I run off. On my way out I add rain boots to my attire and run outside to the garden, and, sure enough, there he is.

"Hello! I got your message on my psychic paper. You're just human. You shouldn't be able to do that." He says. The Doctor. The goofy, 11th Doctor. I'm dreaming, no way!

I step to him and poke his torso, making sure he's real. "You're...you're real. You're really, _really _real!" I gasp, more excited then I ever dreamed I could be. "Uh, yes, real," The Doctor poked himself, then me, then himself again. "Quite. Now, how do you know who I am?" He asks, and I scoff at him.

"Well, you do have a T.V. show all about you." I say, my sarcasm kicking in. "I do? Well, you save a writer once and he can't even keep a promise." He mumbles, and I have the urge to hug him.

"Yes, by the way, where am I? Exactly?" He asks, and I find that everything he does makes him seem like a little kid. "California, LA, year 2013." I tell him, and he smiles.

"I like you." He tells me, as he walks a little circle around my person. "You're different. You said you were lonely, yeah?" He asks, looking down at me.

"Y-Yeah. All my friends are half way across the world." I tell him.

"...How would you like to go meet them all?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. You wanna come along? You probably know I get lonely too." He looks at me with a slight grin on his face. "Give me five minutes. Come back in five minutes; I mean it, too. Then I'll show you I'm worth being your companion." He smiles and stays in his place looming over me before he whips around, and runs into the Tardis.

Once the blue box disappears, I turn and run into my room. I gather all of my things (which I have stored in a suit case in case he actually did come) and run to my laptop. I open up text post, and smile as I type:

**GUYS the Doctor showed up, finally! this is actually serious truth, and I'll post a picture later! he said I could be his companion, too. Oop, he's back! bye!**

I hit "post" and shove my laptop into my red laptop back, along with my battered Tardis blue camera.

Before I leave my room, I write a note saying:

**It wasn't silly, dumb, or stupid. I'm with the Doctor now, I'll have to swing him by for tea one day. Love you! ~Sky**

I run out and see the Doctor standing in front of the Tardis, leaning against it's wooden doors. "Come on." He spins around and opens the doors with a snap of his fingers.

"Wow...I knew it was going to be bigger on the inside, but this is...This one room is bigger then my room and the living room combined." I whisper, and when I look back to the Doctor, who is smiling at me.

"So, Sky...A fitting name, I might add; Where do you want to go? Anywhere. Any time. Just not on a Sunday. Those are boring," He turns to his controls and flips a few switches.

"I...Don't know. It's funny, I've seen all of your adventures on my screen, but I never thought about where I wanted to go." He smiled at me and came over, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"How about we go see the prettiest universe to have ever existed?" He asks, smiling widely.

"Yeah! Sounds good, yeah. What's it called?"

"The Universe of the Sky."


End file.
